


Taking Candy from a Hot Guy is still Bad

by theangelwiththewormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Comforts Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Dean is a disaster bisexual, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Meet-Cute, Nervous Dean Winchester, cbd lollipops are great btw, they are on a plane and Dean hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelwiththewormstache/pseuds/theangelwiththewormstache
Summary: Sat next to each other on the train/airplane/bus AUDean is on his way to visit Sam for the holidays. He was regretting his decision until a cute guy offered him some candy.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Taking Candy from a Hot Guy is still Bad

Dean has been sitting in his seat, clutching at both armrests, as his eyes were shut tight trying to think about anything else besides the fact that he was on a plane.

He was going to visit Sam in France, somewhere he can’t drive, so they could be together for the holidays. At first, Dean was excited since he hasn’t seen his little brother in almost a year since he decided to study abroad but now he wished he could have convinced Sam to come over instead. Now he has to spend 12 hours glued to a chair praying that his plane has enough left phalanges to keep them up in the air.

The only good thing he has going is that he had enough room to spread his legs and lay down if he wanted to get drunk and pass out, he already decided and the answer was  _ duh _ . The seat next to him was a good few inches away, he wasn’t made out of money to be spending it on a good seat since no matter where he sat he was gonna be miserable.

Dean was busy humming along to his fifth song when he felt a pat on his hand. He opened one eye to peek at whoever was making him lose his concentration but then he blinked open both of them as he stared at the concerned little smile of his seat neighbor. He was, hot as fuck was not satisfying enough, gorgeous.

He had beautifully tousled hair as if he has been running his hands through it all-day and his eyes were a bright kind blue. Dean was such a sucker for puppy eyes, especially one that came with a cute half-smile, that if that man asked him for his firstborn kid Dean would happily oblige. 

“Hey,” The beautiful man whispered as he leaned over towards Dean. “You okay?”

Dean felt his throat dry and wished he had brought his water down from his backpack but he didn’t want to get up to grab it from the overhead so Dean just nodded. He didn’t want his voice to give away what a mess he was, even though his white knuckles are probably dead giveaways and the reason why the beautiful man was asking.

The man gave a sincere smile as he held his hand out for Dean to shake. “I’m Cas by the way.”

_ Oh _ . The only thing that made Dean let go of his death grip on his seat was the fact that he wanted to know how those hands felt that. “Dean.”

“Nice meeting you, Dean.” He smiled again and Dean cursed himself for being such a mess around attractive men. “Would you like a lollipop?”

Dean wasn’t sure if he misheard him and his expression must have shown his confusion as Cas laughed, it was a deep chuckle that just did stuff to Dean, as he reached inside his pocket to take a lollipop out. He held it out for Dean to take.

“I think it may help with your anxiety.” Cas winked at him as he sat back in his seat. Dean watched as he took another lollipop out of his pocket and quickly placed in his mouth, his tongue darting out just a little before he smiled back at Dean.

Dean tried to smile back, if Cas was a girl he would have had the guts to wink or smirk but he was weak. He looked down at the lollipop and noticed the wrapper had the letters CBD on it with weed leaves surrounding it.

“Oh.” Dean says looking back at Cas who was now looking out the window, the lollipop poking at the inside of his cheek. Dean probably shouldn’t trust candy given to him by a stranger but he was an idiot and just wanted to calm down enough to not spend the whole trip thinking that he was about to die. So without a second thought, he pulled the lollipop out of his wrapper and stuck the apple-flavored lolly in his mouth. “Thanks, Cas.”

Cas looked back at him, he looked a little surprised at first before smiling back at Dean. “Anytime, Dean.”

Dean spent the next 12 hours sucking on lollipops, Cas brought a whole bag in his carry on bag. He and Cas shared life stories. Laughing about their own different experiences. Dean learns that Cas’s boyfriend had proposed to him so Cas was now going to France on a whim because he realized that he didn’t love him.

“It's stupid but I'm hoping to find that epic romance everyone always talks about,” Cas said, his cheeks almost blushing as he looked away from Dean. “I probably should have planned things better since I still don’t know where I’ll be staying when I land.”

Dean didn’t even stop to think about it as he quickly said, “Stay with me.”

Cas looked back at him, his eyes widen and Dean could just float in those pretty eyes, “What?”

“Stay with me. Well us, me and my brother. Spend the holidays with us.”

“But...Dean, I can’t just intrude in your family-”

“It’ll be fine, Cas,” Dean says as he more confidently reached to take Cas’s hand in his. Cas didn’t pull away as he continued to look back at Dean. “I mean unless you don’t want to but I just thought that maybe you would like to spend it with um, well, with me cause I just think you’re cool and I kind of-”

“Dean,” Cas chuckled, it was so sweet as his eyes twinkled, as he twined their fingers together. “I would love too.”

Explaining Cas to Sam was a bit awkward but they spent a whole month in France, their first kiss was in a small shop where Dean couldn’t help but lean in when Cas was having a hard time deciding which stupid touristy shirt he wanted to bring back home.

Christmas and New Year’s ended so quickly and before they knew it they were heading back home. They were scared that the romance only blossomed because they were in the most romantic city in the world but a few weeks home reassured them that they were both in it for the long run.

Next Christmas they went back to France for Sam’s last year. Then the one after that Dean proposed in France in their rented cottage and Cas said yes. 


End file.
